<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Better? by MiaInAction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310435">Kiss Me Better?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction'>MiaInAction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puerto Lobos Living [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dinner, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tattoos, hand holding, reading glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn isn't feeling well so Sean looks after him.<br/>Kiss Me Better? can be read as a stand alone piece or as part of Moving Forward</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Diaz/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puerto Lobos Living [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Better?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They have a pet Rat so sorry to anyone who doesn't like Rats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn lay on the sofa the back doors wide open to try and create a draft in the house despite the mild Autumn weather he was boiling. Sean came over and placed the back of his hand against his forehead to check his temperature before he took his hand away again. Finns forehead was clammy and slick with sweat his skin pale but cheeks flushed with heat.</p><p>“You’re burning up love. Let me get you something for that fever”</p><p>Finn just nodded his throat hurt whenever he tried to speak or swallow, even with the door open and lying in just his shorts he was sweating he reached for the glass of ice water Sean had left on the coffee table beside him, the glass was wet with condensation and his fingers slipped along the cool surface he almost dropped it to the floor before tightening his grip narrowly avoiding disaster. He brought the glass to his lips the cold already helping before he took several greedy gulps the ice water momentarily relieving some of the burning in his throat. Finn placed the glass back on the table</p><p>Sean returned then bringing with him medicine for Finn as well as a wet towel to try and cool down his skin.</p><p>“Take these it should help”</p><p>Sean handed Finn a shot glass with cough syrup in it as well as some cold and flu pills. Finn took the shot glass in one go even used his tongue to lick what was left of the syrupy medicine, it was the same he’d had as a child and it evoked sweet memories of his Mom looking after him when he was sick and had stayed home from school. He popped the pills into his mouth took some of the ice water and swallowed they stuck slightly as he took another mouthful trying to force them down his eyes watered slightly with the effort. He coughed afterwards and Sean propped him up to sit more than he had been just in case.</p><p>“Thanks sweetie”</p><p>Finn’s voice was hoarse as he spoke Sean rubbed over his forehead with the flannel trying to bring his temperature down again.</p><p>“Can you eat, I was thinking of making some soup?”</p><p>Finn nodded before lying back down and taking the flannel from Sean’s hand folding it in half and placing it back on his forehead the cold dampness was welcome compared to the suffocating heat that he was experiencing, Sean was in jeans, and a long sleeved t-shirt which was what the weather called for especially with having the doors open but Finn was sweltering none the less.</p><p>“Do you want me get Rizzo for you?”</p><p>“Please”</p><p>Came the croaky reply Sean went to the large enclosure that stood against the wall of the living room it had tubes, swings and toys inside for Rizzo to play with, he opened the door placed his hand inside and called out “Rizzo” who looked up from where she was scurrying through a tube her red and black eyes focusing on Sean’s face before turning back around in her tube and running to Sean, she climbed on to his outstretched palm before climbing up to perch on his shoulder.</p><p>Finn had gotten the pet Odd Eye Marten Rat while he was still volunteering at the animal shelter Rizzo had been found in a bad way she had lost  most of her fur, was underweight and with her odd coloured eyes no one had really been interested in rehoming her but Finn was smitten, having managed to convince Ken to let him adopt her since he couldn’t have a dog. Finn had treated her health issues she’d grown her fur back it was a dark glossy black, she was a good weight and her eyes sparkled ,when she was back to full health, he had trained her, she knew her name, to sit on someone's shoulder, and some other tricks.</p><p>“Good girl Rizzo”</p><p>Sean reached up to stroke at one of her ears the rat let out a little chirp at the praise and pets before she was brought over to Finn and placed gently on his chest. She made herself comfortable against his skin curling up into a little ball and falling asleep under his fingers as he stroked her back, despite being too hot her little bit of body heat was a comfort it was a nice feeling laying down being spoiled by Sean and cuddling with his pet it’d be downright lovely if he wasn’t quite so sick.</p><p>Sean walked back to the kitchen washing his hands before getting out ingredients and the equipment to make soup for them, Finn was usually the one to cook while Sean was at work but Sean was hardly a bad cook he’d managed on his own for just over a year before Finn moved in and he had learnt a variety of different recipes online as well as from Isabella who had shown him how to cook them in person at her home and from Claire who had shown him  with video calls where they cooked the same dish at the same time, it had taken a little while to show Claire how to do it and Daniel had to help her get it set up but it worked and was a nice way of connecting, Joan had sent her Curry recipe with Karen when she had come to visit him the first time recalling how much Sean had enjoyed it while staying in Away.</p><p>Sean took out a large saucepan from the cupboard and placed it on the hob before filling the kettle with water and switching it on, next he got out a chopping board he took chicken from the fridge and started cutting it into small pieces adding it too the saucepan while he waited for the kettle to boil he washed the knife and chopping board ready to prep the veg with and placed them back on the counter, he poured the boiling water over the chicken which bubbled slightly even without the heat being turned on yet he set it too high to keep it boiling. Sean sliced onions, carrots, celery and mushrooms into bite size pieces and added them to the water, next he added ginger, turmeric, paprika, garlic, chicken stock and some cream to the saucepan stirring occasionally while it cooked.</p><p>He walked over to the water heater and switched it on by the time dinner was cooked there should be enough hot water for dishes and to run a bath for Finn they had some decongestant and muscle relief bath salts that he hoped would help make his poorly boyfriend feel better and if not a hot bath was always a good way to unwind and relax after a long day.  When the food was ready, he turned off the hob and called out.</p><p>“Do you want to eat at the table or where you are?”</p><p>Finn didn’t answer for a moment Sean gave the food a stir before walking over to him Finn had dozed off head resting against the pillows Rizzo asleep on his chest right on the space between Space and Turd that was tattooed across his chest, Sean would commit this to his sketchbook later it was a sweet moment. Sean took the flannel off of his forehead it had mostly dried out by now he placed it on the table beside the glass of water all of the ice had melted by now and there was wet ring around the glass. Sean scooped Rizzo up from Finns chest who blinked sleepily at him before stretching out she didn’t move to climb him since she was still waking up, he put her into her bed in the enclosure before shutting the door and walking back to Finn who still dozed on the sofa.</p><p>Sean smoothed his sweaty hair back from his forehead and rubbed his cheek with the back of his knuckles</p><p>“Wake up sleepy head, dinners ready”</p><p>Finn leant into the touch of Sean’s knuckles against his cheek but didn’t open his eyes yet</p><p>“Few more minutes sweetie”</p><p>He murmured still waking up he’d obviously been out like a light not waking up when the flannel and Rizzo had been removed.</p><p>“It’s gonna go cold though, you hate cold food”</p><p>“Mm getting up”</p><p>He drawled out still half asleep.</p><p>Sean placed a quick kiss to Finns forehead grabbed the flannel to put in the wash and the glass to refill before heading back to the kitchen he washed his hands again taking out two bowls he dished up soup in each of them adding some chopped chives to the top of each bowl he also spread butter on four slices of bread placing them as a stack on a plate ready to go on the dining table to dip into their soup he put the dinner on the table grabbed spoons put them beside the bowls and poured two glasses of ice water all before Finn had even gotten off of the sofa, he washed his hands before taking his seat opposite Sean.</p><p>“How you feeling mi sol?”</p><p>“Like shit man, I’m wiped out”</p><p>Finns voice wasn’t as hoarse as it had been earlier, but he was still quiet and croaky not his usual loud and energetic self. He took a spoonful of the soup chewed and swallowed wincing slightly as he did so, the medicine hadn’t helped much from the look of it. Noticing Sean’s expression, he added.</p><p>“Foods nice just hurts to swallow”</p><p>Sean nodded and continued to eat his own food normally they’d talk over dinner but Finn didn’t seem up to talking with how tired he was and his throat being raw.</p><p>“I’ve the hot water on so you can get a bath after dinner and an early night”</p><p>“Thanks for looking after me sweetie”</p><p>Finn smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze Sean’s holding it for a little while, whilst they ate, Sean ended up having the bread to himself Finn had tried a slice dipped in the soup and decided it was still too painful to eat it he finished the soup though hunger winning out over the pain plus it was good food one of them always made it when the other was sick it had quickly become a comfort food for the two of them.</p><p>After dinner Sean went to go run Finns bath, pouring in a hefty amount of bath salts before turning the hot tap on he ran his hand back and forth in the water agitating the bath salts to dissolve quicker he left the bath running as he went upstairs to get towels, fresh underwear and clothes for Finn to wear after his bath. He picked out a baggy pair of lightweight shorts and an oversized Trouble t-shirt, a bath towel and a hair towel before heading back downstairs to check on the bath it was getting there but it was too hot he turned on the cold tap letting it run to the right temperature then calling Finn in.</p><p>“Baths ready love”</p><p>Finn had moved back to the sofa after dinner he got up from his spot on it and crossed the distance to the bathroom. He stripped off in the living room dropping his shorts and boxers to the floor and stepping out of them. Sean looked him up and down he was clammy all over a sick sheen to his skin and he was paler than normal, not that Finn had ever been anything other than pale but the Mexican sun had given him a sun kissed look over time.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>Finn asked with a wink noticing Sean checking him out</p><p>“Always”</p><p>He gave his boyfriend a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead.</p><p>“Now go get a bath you stink”</p><p>He teased before poking his tongue out as he let go of him. Finn gave a slight chuckle at that.</p><p>Picking up the clothes on the floor to add to the washing machine, then hearing a small kerploop as Finn got into the bath. Going into the kitchen clothes tucked under his arm he used his free hand to open up the machine placing the clothes inside.  Sean started clearing the table from dinner and washing the dishes no sense in letting them pile up. Once the dishes were finished, he started on doing the drawing he’d wanted to do earlier Finn and Rizzo snuggling and asleep on the sofa together. He was lost to the drawing never even noticing that Finn had gotten out of the bath dried dressed and stood in front of him until he saw him lean over the table forearms resting against it.</p><p>“How was your bath?”</p><p>“Was great perfect temperature too feel so relaxed now.”</p><p>His voice reflected how he was feeling mellow and relaxed still deeper than usual though.</p><p>“Good let’s get you to bed then you need to rest”</p><p>“Yeah ok drawing’s coming along nicely”</p><p>“Thanks, love you go get comfy I’ll be up in a minute”</p><p>Finn gave Sean's hand a lingering squeeze his skin still damp from the bath water he let go and went upstairs looking better after getting clean a towel wrapped around his shoulders caught the water that dripped from his loose dreads.</p><p>Closing his sketchbook and standing up Sean put on the kettle he made coffee for himself and a lemon ginger tea for Finn bringing them upstairs to bed where Finn sat up slightly reading Huckleberry Finn, he placed a bookmark against the page he was on and closed the book hearing Sean come in. He’d started wearing reading glasses since they had been together and Sean thought he looked even more handsome with them they accented the cut of his cheekbones the blue frames highlighted the colour of eyes though they slightly covered his tattoos and the scar across the bridge of his nose where they rested. Finn closed his book and placed it on the bedside table taking his glasses off and putting them on top for him to use when he read later.</p><p>Sean placed his coffee mug on his nightstand alongside his sketchbook he help under his arm, after passing Finn his tea and sat down on the bed swinging his legs up on to the bed and stretching them out in front of him putting his hands either side of his thighs and pushing himself backwards until his back rested against the headboard. Finn held his mug in two hands before taking a sip the mug was still steaming little swirls of it twirling up and away if he’d still been wearing his glasses, they’d have fogged up already.</p><p>The tea must have been too hot he winced after swallowing his mouthful and put it beside his book waiting for it to cool down he stretched out his arms fingers interlocking above his head before reaching up fully and back down again placing his hands palm down on the bed Sean reached over and interlaced his fingers with Finns the drifter symbol tattoo on the back of his hand buried underneath Sean's palm, Finn leant over resting his head against his shoulder and sighing contentedly. The towel from around his shoulders had been discarded before Sean came upstairs presumably left in the laundry hamper in the en-suite bathroom.</p><p>Sean drank his coffee holding it with his free hand as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over Finns hand, Finn was quiet not wanting to talk with a sore throat it was a companionable silence though they snuggled like that until the tea was cool enough to drink he sat back up still holding Sean’s hand. They drank their mugs and when they were finished Finn placed his head back against Sean’s shoulder watching as Sean completed his drawing closing the sketchbook and placing it beside the empty mug. He went to leave when it was finished as Finn was looking sleepy but Finn gripped his hand tighter then stopping him from getting up.</p><p>“Don’t go”</p><p>He whispered from his spot close to his ear. Sean decided to stay but he went to lie down rather than continue sitting up. Finn scooted down the bed resting his head against Sean’s chest now.</p><p>“Kiss me better?”</p><p>Sean leant down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss not caring if he got sick too so long as Finn was happy. Sean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to his side the fever having decreased by now. Finn looked up at him and smiled before closing his eyes to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>